The present disclosure generally relates to the field of communications and, more particularly, to communications using portable electronic devices.
A wide variety of communications services are available for users. For example, the use of mobile phones having the capability to communicate using multiple types of services, for example, cellular, Wi-fi, femtocell and the like, which are becoming widely available. As ownership of these devices becomes more wide spread, the demand for services for these devices may be in demand.